


Day 19: Repairs

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Automail, Automail Talk, F/F, Rush Valley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Every automail mechanic has a short list of other mechanics they trust to step in for their patients if something happens. Winry just didn't expect her name to be on Dominic's list.





	Day 19: Repairs

“Winry, it’s for you~” Garfiel half sang, lifting the phone and waving it to catch her attention.

“One second!” she called back across the shop, hip-checking the drawer shut and walking over to the table to set down her workbox. Once she was sure it wouldn’t tip over she headed over to the phone, pulling off one of her gloves as she walked so she wouldn’t get grease all over the receiver.

“Here she is, you can ask yourself.” Garfiel held out the phone, and Winry put on her best service smile as she held it to her ear.

“Winry speaking.”

“Good.” came a gruff, familiar voice from the other end of the line, and her smile slipped into a confused expression.

“Dominic?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, kid.” he scolded. “This isn’t a social call.”

“O-kay.” Winry frowned, unsure if she should ask what kind of call it _was_.

“I already told your boss, but I broke my arm last week. Ridel can take care of most of my clients while it heals, but there’s a handful who need someone with a better bedside manner.”

“What happened?” she asked before she could stop herself, though thankfully she bit her tongue on the remark that anyone who needed gentle bedside manner shouldn’t have him for a mechanic in the first place.

“Took a fall while babysitting. Can you handle a few extra clients for the month or not?” he snapped.

“Of course!” Winry retorted immediately, then ran over her schedule in her head. “Though, I don’t have many free slots, so there’s a chance I won’t be able to take all of them.”

“Well, some’s better than none.” Dominic huffed. “Send Paninya over and I’ll give her their information to bring you.”

“Will do.” Winry nodded. “And Dominic?”

“Hm?”

“Get well soon.” she smiled, and he harrumphed again before the line went dead. She shook her head slightly as she placed the receiver back in its cradle, turning towards Garfiel. “Has Paninya been by yet today?”

“Mm, not that I’m aware of.” he frowned thoughtfully.

“Alright.” Winry headed back to her toolbox, tugging her glove back on. “Dominic wants me to send her over later.”

“Well, if she shows up at the usual time, she’ll be there just in time for dinner.” Garfiel mused, mouth quirking up into a small smile. “Old man does seem to look out for her, doesn’t he?”

Winry nodded, fishing a pencil out of her toolbox and scrawling a note to herself on some spare paper. She wouldn’t be getting the files until well after business hours, but it was already a little late in the day to be making calls.

\---

“Here ya go!” Paninya said cheerily, dropping a thick manilla envelope on the end of Winry’s workbench. “Eight patient files, and Dom said he’ll send you any other materials you need once you know when you’ll need them.”

“Thanks, Paninya.” Winry wove her fingers together and stretched her arms up over her head briefly. The shop’s last appointment of the day was in back with Garfiel, getting measured for a new leg, which left just the two of them up in the public part of the workshop. Golden near-sunset light poured in through the windows, making the shop feel warmer. Lowering her arms, she picked up the envelope and unwound the bit of string holding it closed. The papers inside were paperclipped together, eight sets of basic medical information, contact details, and an overview of what they’d need. And right on top...

“Hey, this says you’re due for some maintenance.” she lifted the sheaf of papers with Paninya’s name on them, and Paninya’s nose wrinkled.

“My legs are working just fine.” she huffed.

“Well then, it wouldn’t be a problem for me to take a look at them, would it?” she smiled sweetly, resting a hand on one of her nearby wrenches. Paninya looked like she wanted to argue, but her eyes flickered to the tool at hand and she slumped instead.

“Sure.” she pouted, boosting herself without prompting to sit on the edge of the workbench. Winry grabbed one of the wheelie stools, and by the time she’d dragged it over and set it to the right height Paninya had one of her boots off and the accompanying pants leg rolled up.

“Well, nothing _looks_ bad.” she said, picking a screwdriver out of a pocket on her jumpsuit and setting to undoing the shin plate. “You’ve been doing your daily maintenance?”

“Of course.” Paninya scoffed. as Winry popped the curved metal free.

“And yet, your leg is full of grit.” she frowned up at Paninya, who looked away.

“Not my fault.” she muttered petulantly. Winry sighed, and stood to lean past Paninya and grab a rag.

“I swear, you’re almost as bad as Ed.” she grumbled, sitting back down and setting to cleaning out the interior of the limb.

“But you’re not gonna wrench me, right?”

“No.” Winry sighed, then smiled up at Paninya. “You’re much too cute for that.”

Paninya’s face went an interesting shade of dark red, and Winry went back to work.


End file.
